Cause toujours
by emmaD
Summary: Les petits malheurs des uns font les grands bonheurs des autres... Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.


_Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling (et les droits d'exploitation commerciale à tous ceux à qui elle les a cédés, parmi lesquels je ne me trouve malheureusement pas).

Une courte fic écrite pour Hebe GB et Pilky par **Aurette**.

Et je vous en mets la traduction, parce que j'ai plus de cent commentaires pour _Faciliter le changement_ : ça se fête !

Cette histoire est donc dédiée à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot pour _Faciliter le changement_. Merci à vous !

* * *

**Cause toujours**

Hermione se tenait devant le bureau et en tapotait impatiemment le bois ancien avec le bord de sa carte d'identité. Elle regarda sa montre, se gratta l'oreille, frotta une tache qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant sur la manche de sa robe, puis se remit à tapoter. Au bout de quelques instants, elle recommença le cycle.

Finalement, elle entendit un bruit de pas de l'autre côté du comptoir et se redressa brusquement.

« Et voilà pour vous, dit la vieille sorcière derrière la pile de dossiers qu'elle portait. Les notes de Moloch Grasjarret sur les traités des Gobelins, de 1367 à 1372. »

Elle posa le tas avec un bruit sourd dans un nuage de poussière. Hermione regarda la pile haute de trente centimètres.

« Hou là ! Est-ce que vous m'en avez apporté plus que ce que j'ai demandé ? Ce serait très gentil de votre part, assurément, mais j'avais commandé ces dossiers spécifiques parce que ce sont les plus susceptibles de contenir l'information pertinente. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps la semaine dernière à déterminer les années où pourraient se situer les précédents que je cherche, et je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir délimité le mieux possible la fourchette.

– Effectivement, répondit la vieille en lui rendant son formulaire de commande. Bonne lecture.

– Merci. Ce sera une bonne lecture, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça en soit une. Je dois avouer que j'ai franchement eu ma dose des guerres des Gobelins quand j'étais à l'école, merci bien, et recevoir cette mission est globalement aussi gratifiant que de me faire limer la pointe des dents. Cependant, il ne faut pas se défiler devant son devoir. J'aime jouer collectif, après tout. Autrefois, je travaillais en équipe, vous savez. Je passe une bonne partie de mon temps toute seule ces jours-ci, on se demande pourquoi, mais ça me manque, faire partie d'une équipe. Non, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Vous ne leur direz pas que je me suis plainte, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une toute petite récrimination. Rien de sérieux. Ils ne m'auraient pas confié ce projet si tout le monde ne s'était pas plaint d'abord, vous voyez.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que si vous essayez encore de partir en emportant en douce un de ces dossiers dans votre sac, l'alarme se déclenchera, hein ? l'interrompit la bibliothécaire en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

– C'était il y a des mois... répondit Hermione, les joues cramoisies, avant de soupirer et de s'emparer de la pile. Je fais rarement la même erreur deux fois. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas une tentative de vol, mais plutôt le désir de continuer mes recherches tant que j'étais en train, vous voyez. Franchement, si vous y pensez, quelle raison pourrait-il y avoir pour que quiconque ait envie de voler des documents vieux de six cents ans sur une obscure période de l'histoire que seul le professeur Binns a jamais trouvée intéressante ?. En fait, je crois que vous auriez du mal à dénicher un gobelin qui soit intrigué par cette affaire, pas que je me plaigne, attention... »

Hermione regarda la libraire lui tourner le dos et retourner dans les rayons de dossiers. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de lecture de ministère, poussant la porte d'un coup de hanche.

Elle dépassa toutes les tables, traça son chemin le long de plusieurs rayons de livres et alla droit vers le coin où se trouvait son ensemble préféré de chaises confortables.

Quand elle y arriva, elle vit que l'une d'entre elles était déjà occupée.

« Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle à voix basse. Oh, je suppose que c'est juste Mr. Rogue, maintenant. »

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de l'épais volume qu'il lisait et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Puis il se remit à sa lecture.

Elle posa sa pile de dossier sur un bout de la table et s'assit. Sa chaise était tout près de celle du sorcier, légèrement orientée vers lui, avec une autre petite table entre eux.

« Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis que nous avons tous reçu nos médailles. Vous avez l'air en forme. Comment allez-vous ? Vous travaillez ici, vous aussi ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin avant. »

À toutes ces questions, il se contenta de répondre par un soupir profond, en étendant sa jambe droite et en repliant sa jambe gauche.

« Bien. Désolée, continua-t-elle en sortant une feuille de parchemin et un flacon d'encre de son sac. Ne faites pas attention à moi. C'est juste un réflexe nerveux qui m'a prise après la guerre. Je vous assure que je raconterai autant de bêtises à n'importe qui assis à cet endroit. Je vous promets que je ne dirai plus rien dès que j'aurai commencé à lire, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait plusieurs plumes, vérifiait qu'elles avaient la pointe acérée et mettait son sac de côté. C'est fait, vous voyez ? Tout est prêt. Vous n'entendrez plus un seul mot de ma part jusqu'à ce qu'ils me jettent dehors à la fin de la journée. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, monsieur, » conclut-elle en prenant le dossier le plus ancien.

Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et croisa un instant son regard avant de le voir à nouveau baisser les yeux vers son livre. Il avait eu cette expression de stupéfaction caractéristique, avec l'indispensable mais subtile trace de peur, que tous les collègues d'Hermione arboraient chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle soupira. Au moins, il n'avait pas bredouillé en guise d'excuse qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé en route un sortilège de repassage chez lui avant de partir au pas de course.

Concentrant son attention sur ses recherches, elle s'y plongea, pour essayer de trouver des précédents légaux sur les droits des créatures magiques.

Trois heures plus tard, elle fut dérangée par le bruit d'un livre qu'on fermait. Elle leva les yeux, vit que Rogue était debout et entendit les chaises glisser bruyamment sur le sol dans toute la salle de lecture.

« Oh, c'est l'heure de la fermeture ? Déjà ?

– Oui. Bonsoir, Miss Granger. »

Elle cligna des yeux en silence et le regarda s'en aller, le fixant des yeux jusqu'au moment où sa robe disparut hors de sa vue dans un tourbillon.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione refit le chemin jusqu'aux chaises confortables, les bras chargés d'une autre pile de dossiers. À nouveau, elle y trouva Mr. Rogue en pleine lecture d'un livre très épais.

« Eh bien, bonjour, encore une fois ! lui dit-elle en laissant tomber ses dossiers. Je ne vous ai pas vu ces cinq dernières années et c'est la deuxième fois en une semaine ! Quelle chance vous avez, hein ! commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant. Tout à coup, j'ai pensé hier soir, pendant que je mangeais mon pot de nouilles, que je ne vous avais pas dit que j'aimais bien ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux. C'est très net, très chic. Ça vous rajeunit de plusieurs années. Et j'aime bien la longue frange sur toute la largeur. Ça vous permet de garder un air mystérieux. C'est mieux de conserver le mystère, vous ne voudriez pas que les gens deviennent trop familiers, pas vrai ? En dehors de moi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en sortant ses affaires. Vous n'avez pas le choix sur ce point si vous continuez à utiliser cette chaise.

« C'est un plan raisonnable, ça, le silence, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant le premier dossier. Ça n'est pas une bonne défense mais ça serait perdre votre temps d'essayer de dire quelque chose et il est évident que vous êtes un homme qui sait quand ça ne vaut pas la peine de perdre son temps. Vous y avez été suffisamment contraint quand vous enseigniez les potions à des cornichons, j'imagine, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Là, vous voyez ? lui fit-elle remarquer en ouvrant le dossier à la première page. Vous avez encore survécu à ma présence. Mais, bon, vous êtes plutôt doué en matière de survie, pas vrai ? En ce qui me concerne, j'en suis très heureuse, vraiment. »

Elle lui fit un sourire distrait, l'esprit déjà tourné vers sa tâche, et remarqua le petit mouvement amusé des lèvres du sorcier. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit tandis qu'elle se mettait au travail.

* * *

« Et vous voilà encore ! Vraiment, il faut que nous arrêtions de nous rencontrer comme ça, dit-elle en posant ses dossiers. Les gens vont commencer à parler, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant et en ouvrant son sac. En fait, non, ils ne vont pas parler. Ils me connaissent mieux que ça. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il y a toujours Herbert. Il est au département de la classification des plantes et, pour une raison mystérieuse, il s'imagine qu'il est amoureux de moi. Il serait sûrement déboussolé si les gens commençaient à raconter que je suis avec quelqu'un. Pas que ce soit le cas. Je suppose qu'il a reçu de trop nombreux _Stupéfix_. En tout cas, soyez assuré que si quelqu'un se met à répandre une calomnie pernicieuse sur vous à cause de moi, ce sera que vous êtes sourd, ajouta-t-elle pendant qu'elle sortait ses affaires. Vous savez, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas enfui de la pièce en hurlant, je trouve que vous méritez une petite récompense. »

Elle se pencha vers la chaise de Rogue et il releva la tête, alarmé.

« Je suis ici tous les jours à partir de deux heures et jusqu'à la fermeture. C'est un simple avertissement. Vous savez, au cas où vous voudriez échapper à mon tic verbal à l'avenir. Je vois, déclara-t-elle en se penchant de l'autre côté pour aller chercher dans son sac ses notes du jour précédent, que vous lisez Asmodius. Vous faites une recherche sur les potions d'amélioration du corps ? Pas pour vous, évidemment. Vous n'êtes franchement pas du genre à vous préoccuper de ces choses-là. Ou à en avoir besoin, si on y pense. Je parie qu'il y aurait un bon marché pour ça, ceci dit. Vous pourriez en tirer un joli profit, j'en suis sûre. Saviez-vous qu'Asmodius a été tué par des pirates ? C'est d'actualité vu que demain, apparemment, c'est la « journée de la parlure piratesque », si on en croit les jeunes stagiaires de mon département. Bien, conclut-elle en ouvrant un dossier, c'était charmant, comme toujours. »

* * *

« Ohé ! C'est-y donc lui que v'là-t-y pas ! À chercher un fichu trésor dans un fichu gros bouquin, je vois. Bon, reprit-elle tandis qu'elle posait ses dossiers. Assez avec ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder le livre qu'il tenait.

Il posa un de ses longs doigts fins pour garder la page et referma le livre avant d'incliner la couverture vers elle.

« Duniel Lebatteur, hein ? Je ne le connais pas. C'est un homme ou une femme, d'ailleurs ? Il faudra que je regarde ce que sont les peptides polymorphes en rentrant à la maison ce soir. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Elle s'assit et ouvrit son sac, pendant que lui retournait à sa lecture.

« Je suis toujours tellement excitée quand je découvre un truc dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant. Il y a tant de choses à connaître ! Comment pourrait-on ne pas vouloir tout savoir ? »

Il fit un reniflement caractéristique.

Elle lui sourit, en fouillant son sac à la recherche de ses plumes.

« Oh, oui, ha, ha. J'ai compris la blague. Bien joué, monsieur. Bien joué, vraiment. C'est vrai, je suis mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Celle qui ennuie sans se forcer le monde entier avec sa soif inextinguible de savoir. Vous avez été le premier, mais pas le dernier, je vous assure. Pas de problème. J'y suis habituée. De même que, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le premier dossier, je suis habituée à recevoir les demandes de recherches les plus idiotes parce qu'on imagine que je serai trop impliquée dedans pour me rendre compte du point auquel c'est insipide. »

Elle se tassa sur sa chaise et ouvrit le dossier.

« Bon. J'y vais. Dites à ma mère que je l'aime. »

Elle s'installa dans sa recherche mais en fut distraite lorsque Rogue se pencha et lui prit une plume pour griffonner un mot tout en haut de sa feuille de parchemin avant de reprendre sa position et sa lecture.

Elle tourna la tête et lut : «_ Grrrr_. »

Elle éclata d'un petit rire nerveux tandis qu'il affichait un sourire sarcastique derrière son livre.

« Vous avez rudement le vent en poupe, Mr. Rogue, dis-donc, ça me botte, ça. Oui-da ! »

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chaise et s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit que celle de Rogue était vide. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il ne se montrait pas. Elle posa ses affaires puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur leur zone habituelle. Elle revint sur ses pas, se rendit jusqu'au milieu de la salle de lecture, puis en fit tout le tour, regardant chaque chaise.

Elle se trouvait à nouveau au milieu de la pièce, avec le curieux sentiment d'être abandonnée et perdue, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Rogue s'avança à l'intérieur de la salle dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

« Eh bien, on a du retard ? lui demanda-t-elle en calant son pas sur le sien quand il lui indiqua courtoisement leurs chaises avec le livre qu'il tenait à la main. J'étais un peu inquiète, je dois avouer. Je déteste quand la routine est perturbée. Ça me met dans tous mes états pendant des jours. Je suis contente qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé de terrible. J'étais justement en train d'imaginer un moyen de découvrir si vous alliez bien. Je veux dire, après tout, vous êtes un Langue-de-Plomb. Personne n'est prêt à admettre seulement que vous travaillez ici, alors, on ne me le dirait certainement pas, si vous preniez des vacances. Oh, ne prenez pas un air si surpris. Je souffre d'un trouble de l'anxiété, ça ne me rend pas idiote. Cependant, vous n'avez pas à redouter une indiscrétion de ma part. Je babille, mais mes babillages ne portent jamais sur des secrets. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de vous embêter avec des questions sur vos lectures ou vos recherches. Pas que vous alliez jamais me répondre, mais je suis, de fait, plutôt intelligente et j'avais commencé à reconstituer le puzzle d'après les livres que vous lisez. Mais j'ai arrêté. Lisez en toute confiance. J'ai renoncé à extrapoler des informations. »

Elle s'assit, et lui aussi, avant d'ouvrir son volume. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et attrapa le premier dossier de la pile.

« Je suis tellement contente que vous alliez bien. »

Il releva la tête pour la hocher poliment, avant de retourner à sa lecture.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire, Mr. Rogue ! »

Il leva les yeux de son live avec une surprise aussi totale qu'évidente. Il observa les alentours avant de la fixer d'un regard inquisiteur en haussant un sourcil.

« Cela fait un mois complet que nous avons commencé nos rendez-vous clandestins. Pour fêter ça, je vous ai apporté un cadeau. Voilà, annonça-t-elle en posant ses dossiers sur le bout de la table pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un morceau de papier. C'est un bon valable chez Barjow et Beurk. »

Il le prit avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'on montre d'ordinaire en recevant une couche sale.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien dépensé. Je vous redonne un cadeau qu'on m'a fait. C'est pas très classe, je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire et j'ai pensé que vous, vous sauriez. Je voulais simplement vous donner un petit quelque chose pour vous récompenser de me supporter. Les seules autres personnes à le faire sont Harry et Ron. Leur récompense à eux, c'est que je ne me rends plus aux fêtes de famille. Je les rencontre pour déjeuner ou dîner à l'occasion, et voilà. Il faut qu'ils m'écrivent pour me dire ce qui se passe dans leur vie. Je ne leur laisse jamais la chance d'en placer une. C'est terriblement embarrassant quand il s'agit de quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Cependant, je n'en ai franchement plus rien à faire quand ça se produit avec quelqu'un à qui je ne tiens pas plus que ça. C'est pour ça que je trouvais que vous aviez mérité un petit cadeau. Après tout, je me soucie de l'opinion que vous avez de moi et je ne veux pas vous punir plus que nécessaire.

« En tout cas, conclut-elle en ouvrant son dossier, achetez-vous un truc sympa. Si toutefois c'est possible dans cette boutique.

– Merci », répondit-il en rangeant le papier dans sa poche tandis qu'elle se perdait sans ses recherches.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé – elle avait réussi à couvrir de notes un mètre de parchemin – avant que Rogue ne lui donnât un petit coup sur la cheville.

« Hmmm ? » fit-elle en clignant des yeux dans sa direction, perturbée par le changement dans leur routine.

Les yeux de Rogue glissèrent vers la droite avant de revenir à son livre. Elle se tourna et vit qu'Herbert se tenait à cinquante centimètres d'elle.

« Oui ?

– Je t'ai demandé si tu avais aimé la carte, dit-il avec nervosité.

– La carte ? Oh ! La carte ! Euh... oui, euh... super. Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce charmant bon. J'ai tout de suite pensé à une excellente façon de l'utiliser. Et pour ta question, qui est, j'en suis sûre, la raison pour laquelle tu déranges mes recherches, je crains que la réponse soit « pas ce soir ». Tu vois... commença-t-elle en jetant un regard paniqué à Rogue dans l'espoir de trouver l'inspiration, tu vois, je dois refaire l'inventaire de mon placard à épices. C'est une chose que je fais tous les vendredis soirs. Oui, c'est ça. Tous les vendredis soirs, aussitôt que je rentre à la maison, je sors tout et je mesure pour vérifier où j'en suis. Je garde un graphique accroché à un crochet près de la cuisinière. Il est complètement impossible que je dîne avec toi ce soir, j'en ai peur. C'est la Nuit des Épices. Absolument. Affreusement désolée. Je crois que je pourrais manquer de poivre bientôt et il devient vraiment terriblement indispensable que j'ai des mesures exactes, je le crains. C'est tout à fait fâcheux. Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Herbert cligna des yeux.

« Et que penserais-tu de demain soir ? Mon cousin a des billets pour aller voir les Bizarr' Sisters...

– Désolée, c'est la Nuit du Placard à Pharmacie de la Salle de Bains. Il faut que je fasse le compte de mes tamp...

– _Miss Granger !_ »

Elle se tut et regarda Rogue, choquée d'entendre sa voix deux fois dans la même semaine, sans parler de la même journée.

« Oui ?

– Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, dit-il avant de tourner la tête. Herbert, c'est ça ? Je crois que vous devriez comprendre que Miss Granger essaie de ne pas heurter vos sentiments. En réalité, elle voit quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment. Maintenant, faites-nous plaisir à tous et allez-vous-en.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! déclara Herbert avec obstination.

– Vous êtes sans aucun doute au courant de la rumeur ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

– Celle qui dit que vous êtes sourd ?

– Non, dit Rogue sur un ton irrité, l'_autre_ rumeur.

– Alors, interrogea Herbert en pâlissant et en regardant Hermione, la rumeur est exacte ?

– Pas autant que je voudrais », grommela-t-elle en tâchant de faire disparaître l'effarement de son expression.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'obliger à garder le silence tandis qu'Herbert s'en allait en traînant des pieds. Quand il fut parti, elle se tourna vers son compagnon resté assis.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que vous avez plutôt bien joué. Merci, monsieur. Vous êtes un galant homme.

– Est-ce que vous mesurez vraiment vos épices ? lui demanda-t-il en affichant une expression peinée en réponse à son compliment.

– Je ne possède pas la moindre épice, expliqua-t-elle en gloussant. Je suis bien incapable de cuisiner.

– Vous êtes une épouvantable menteuse, Miss Granger, commenta-t-il en secouant la tête.

– Merci », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle reporta son regard vers ses notes mais perçut alors le bruit des gens qui commençaient à ranger leurs affaires et à partir.

« Oh, flûte ! C'est déjà l'heure ? »

Rogue acquiesça et se leva.

Elle attendit son habituel « Bonsoir, Miss Granger », mais à la place, il se tourna vers elle avec l'air... nerveux.

« Oui ? commença-t-elle pour le faire parler.

– Puisque c'est vraiment notre anniversaire et que je sais que la Nuit des Épices est un mensonge, je me demandais si ça ne vous ennuierait pas de dîner ce soir. Avec moi », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis sourit si largement que ses paupières se fermèrent presque.

« Ce serait charmant ! J'ai simplement besoin d'un moment pour rassembler mes affaires et ensuite, pour apporter mes notes à mon bureau et les classer avec les autres. J'aurais aussi besoin de temps pour changer de chaussures. J'ai une jolie paire de sandales à talon que je portais ce matin, parce que je trouvais qu'elles allaient bien avec ma jupe, mais après, j''ai remis ces vieux machins parce que j'ai dû courir dans tous les sens au bureau ce matin et que je me déplace toujours plus vite avec des chaussures plates. En tout cas, je suis sûre que vous avez des trucs de Langue-de-Plomb à faire et qu'il vous faudra plusieurs minutes pour être prêt. Je pourrais vous retrouver près des cheminées dans un quart d'heure ? À moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on se retrouve plus tard à un autre endroit. Ça serait tout aussi acceptable. Après tout, je suis partie du principe que vous vouliez y aller directement après le travail puisque nous sommes déjà ensemble pour ainsi dire et... Par tous les dieux, vous êtes Maître des Potions, N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse avaler pour me faire taire avant que je ruine encore une fois un premier rendez-vous ? J'ai vraiment très, très envie de dîner avec vous et je serais complètement désespérée si je gâchais les choses avant même d'avoir eu une chance. C'est juste que... »

Il se baissa et appuya son pouce sur les lèvres de la sorcière, la faisant effectivement taire.

« Je vous retrouve dans un quart d'heure près des cheminées, Miss Granger. »

Il la relâcha en lui caressant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Appelez-moi Hermione », murmura-t-elle.

* * *

« Et donc, j'étais là, devant les fonts baptismaux, à babiller sans fin comme une pie tout en tenant le marmot qui faisait plus que son possible pour s'extraire de mes mains. J'étais absolument persuadée que j'allais le laisser tomber la tête la première. Finalement, j'ai réussi à me taire assez longtemps pour reprendre mon souffle et pendant la pause, ce sale petit insolent a rempli sa couche. Avec un bruit extraordinairement fort ! Et même moi, je ne peux trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire l'odeur ! En tout cas, c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que les enfants, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je peux faire semblant assez longtemps pour offrir un cadeau à mon filleul ou partager un gâteau avec lui, mais ça me demande un effort considérable de ne pas montrer combien c'est pénible pour moi de supporter ce gamin, en réalité. Il est mignon comme tout, attention, et je compte sur vous pour ne jamais répéter à Harry ce que j'ai dit sur son fils, pas que vous parliez à Harry, d'ailleurs, mais si jamais vous vouliez vous venger de moi un jour, lui répéter ça aurait un effet dévastateur. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire, si vous m'avez invitée à dîner pour des raisons plus que simplement amicales, je veux dire, si vous envisagez de peut-être explorer un avenir commun, je n'y serais pas du tout opposée. Cependant, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus juste de vous dire d'entrée de jeu que les enfants ne sont pas une priorité pour moi. Du tout. En aucune façon. Je les déteste, en fait. Bien sûr, c'est très probablement complètement inapproprié d'aborder le sujet dès le premier rendez-vous... C'est un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue leva les yeux de la note qu'il s'apprêtait à payer et acquiesça.

« Oh, bien. Vous voyez, quelque part en mon for intérieur, j'ai conscience que je me rends totalement odieuse – ce n'est pas comme si j'étais aveugle. J'ai bien vu les regards que le serveur n'a pas cessé de me lancer. Et il y a une petite voix en moi qui me crie sans arrêt : « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! », mais je l'ignore depuis des années, la pauvre. Avant que vous posiez la question, oui, je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste et non, ce n'est pas un sortilège, un charme, un maléfice ou un truc du genre. C'est un tic mental plutôt bizarre que j'ai développé après la guerre. »

Il se leva et prit la cape d'Hermione pour la lui tendre. Elle se mit debout et se tourna.

« J'ai dépensé de jolies sommes chez des médecins moldus également, mais ils veulent tous discuter de mon histoire personnelle afin de découvrir la cause de ce tic et ça ne peut pas coller, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ? Et puis, c'est toujours tellement étrange de s'asseoir pour parler de ses problèmes. Même pour moi. Bon, vous avez l'air d'être une exception, vous faites un sacré bon auditeur. »

Il lui offrit son coude, elle sourit et glissa son bras dans le sien tandis qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

« En fait, je crois qu'il y a une chance que vous soyez un peu masochiste. Je veux dire, quand on y pense, pourquoi donc m'avez-vous invitée à dîner ? Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'a pas plu, au contraire. C'était délicieux, J'ai sincèrement apprécié votre compagnie et j'aime qu'on me voie marcher au bras d'un gentleman distingué. Mais quel avantage y a-t-il pour vous ? Franchement ? Vous devez bien admettre qu'il est carrément étrange de vouloir vous soumettre à une conversation sans fin à laquelle vous ne pouvez participer. »

Elle s'arrêta avec lui et regarda alentour. Le Chemin de Traverse était animé à cette heure de la soirée : des couples faisaient du lèche-vitrine ou se rendaient à des dîners. Elle se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle était enfin comme eux. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit. Son sourire s'élargit quand il le lui rendit.

« Bien, dit-elle, c'était charmant. Je ne simplement peux pas vous dire à quel point j'ai apprécié cette sortie, Mr. Rogue. En fait, si, je peux. Si vous êtes d'humeur à m'écouter, je pourrais sans doute passer toute l'heure qui vient à vous expliquer exactement jusqu'à quel point ça m'a plu. En réalité... »

Il appuya de nouveau son pouce contre les lèvres de la sorcière et elle sourit. Elle appréciait la façon simple dont il gérait la situation. C'était si ennuyeux de voir les autres essayer de trouver un moyen de rester poli : ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un problème.

« Hermione, parlez-vous dans votre sommeil ?

– Vous aimeriez avoir l'occasion de le découvrir par vous-même ? laissa-t-elle échapper lorsqu'il retira sa main. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre, enfin, je ne crois pas. Quand j'étais petite, je me souviens que ça me réveillait lorsque ça m'arrivait et que ce n'était pas si fréquent. Je me réveillais en me sentant terriblement gênée, comme si quelqu'un m'avait vue et que je m'étais humiliée. Ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis des années, donc, je ne peux que supposer que soit je ne le fais plus, soit j'ai réussi à trouver le moyen de m'ignorer moi-même pendant mon sommeil. C'était de la simple curiosité ? Ou est-ce que vous alliez dans une direction particulière ? Parce que ça fait partie des questions que je me suis posées et que je crois que chercher la réponse pourrait être amusant. Enfin, si vous êtes intéressé. Si c'était juste une question en l'air, sentez-vous libre de ne pas tenir compte de ma réponse. Il n'est pas du tout nécessaire que vous vous sentiez... »

Elle soupira quand il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Les lèvres chaudes du sorcier glissèrent sur celles d'Hermione et lui coupèrent complètement le souffle. Quand il recula, elle le fixa pendant une pleine minute de silence merveilleux.

« Oh, finit-elle par dire tout étourdie. Ça a plutôt bien marché, non ?

– Je trouve aussi. Je me demandais si ça serait efficace.

– Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps ?

– Environ deux semaines. »

Le petit sourire satisfait de Severus reçut en réponse un grand sourire d'Hermione, qui s'élargit encore quand une idée lui frappa l'esprit. Elle agrippa le bord de la robe du sorcier.

« Je ne trouve absolument rien à dire ! Embrassez-moi encore ! »

Il la serra contre lui et obéit. Quand il éloigna un peu son visage, elle vit qu'il avait les paupières lourdes.

« Vous avez des yeux tout à fait extraordinaires, dit-elle à voix basse. Vous le saviez ? »

Il la regarda, attendant manifestement qu'elle continuât, et eut un petit sourire quand elle ne le fit pas.

« Merci », répondit-il.

Il se tourna, lui prit la main pour la placer dans le creux de son coude et commença à descendre la rue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à m'inviter à dîner ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

– J'en avais envie, dit-il.

– Certes, mais pourquoi ? Je sais bien que je suis atrocement agaçante.

– Au cours des semaines où nous avons lu ensemble, déclara-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire sec, au milieu de tout votre babillage, vous avez réussi à faire passer l'idée que vous étiez heureuse que je sois en vie, que vous appréciez mon physique, et que vous aviez un intérêt pour mes recherches, même si je n'ai pas la liberté d'en parler. Vous avez supporté mes abominables silences et vous n'êtes pas le moins du monde intimidée en ma présence. Ce sont des qualités rares. Ajoutez à cela que vous êtes très attirante et hautement intelligente et dites-moi ce que je pourrais ne pas aimer !

– Eh bien, dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, on pourrait dire la même chose de vous, monsieur.

– Severus.

– Severus », répéta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassa encore et quand il recula, elle se sentit en paix pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Elle posa la tête contre son épaule, il glissa son bras autour d'elle et ils avancèrent ensemble dans l'avenue.

« Quant à votre babillage, dit-il, vous souvenez-vous combien Poudlard était bruyant ? »

Elle hocha la tête, redoutant d'ouvrir la bouche maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin tue.

« Moi aussi. Pendant vingt ans, j'ai été assourdi par les bruits d'un château rempli d'enfants exubérants, et je n'avais de répit que lorsque je retournais à la maison pour les vacances. Mais le problème, c'était que je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher d'attendre la rentrée avec impatience. »

Il avança encore sur le trottoir pendant quelques mètres avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je me soumettais à votre bavardage. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Le bruit me manque. Je vis dans une maison silencieuse, je travaille dans un bureau silencieux, et j'effectue mes recherches dans une salle de lecture silencieuse. Je ne peux pas parler aux gens de ce que je fais, je suis incapable de prendre part à une conversation futile, et je n'ai que peu de patience pour les personnes qui manquent de curiosité intellectuelle. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Vous voyez ? Je suis _enchanté_ par votre babillage. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« Vous avez le droit de dire quelque chose, maintenant », dit-il avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air buté, et se serra davantage contre lui.

« Quant à votre question précédente, reprit-il avec un petit rire, oui, je pense en effet qu'il y a une ou deux potions anxiolytiques que nous pourrions essayer si vous voulez. Il faudrait du temps pour trouver les bons dosages et les proportions, mais je crois que je peux vous aider si vous le désirez.

– Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle enfin. Oh, ce serait merveilleux ! Parce que j'ai essayé plusieurs médicaments moldus et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié leurs effets secondaires. La plupart du temps, j'avais l'impression de patauger dans la mélasse. Et la constipation ! Grands dieux, d'où sort donc ce fichu truc ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à m'expliquer quel rapport un traitement pour la dépression pouvait bien avoir avec des histoires de colique. J'ai été bloquée pendant des mois. Pour finir, j'ai simplement balancé ces maudites pilules, et par la suite, j'ai découvert que c'était une très mauvaise idée, vu que j'aurais pu avoir des convulsions, mais comme je n'en ai pas eu, bon débarras ! Et est-ce que je vous ai parlé des kilos en plus ? Ça m'a pris une bonne année pour faire partir les douze kilos que j'avais gagnés quand j'avais mes cachets. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne soit pas censé déprimer quand on est gros et constipé, je vous demande un peu ! Je ne peux plus entendre parler des drogues moldues. En dehors d'un Ibuprofen de temps en temps – je suis désolée mais c'est la seule chose qui soit nettement supérieure à une potion pour les douleurs menstruelles. Qui ne me concernent pas en ce moment, attention. Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'être au courant pour vos recherches sur le fait de savoir si je parle en dormant. C'est ce qu'on allait faire maintenant ? Ou est-ce que je devrais être en mode effarouché, vu que c'est un premier rendez-vous ? Je crois que je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à jouer les effarouchées. Je suis seule depuis un sacré bon bout de temps et j'ai peur que vous ne vous réveilliez demain en ayant changé d'idée. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je profite de vous maintenant, tant que vous êtes amadoué par la bonne chère et la boisson. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt à me laisser profiter de vous comme partenaire de recherche ? »

Il la fit tourner jusqu'à la presser contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa encore.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ?

– Chez toi, répondit-elle en souriant après lui avoir rendu son baiser. Sans hésitation, chez toi. »

Il la serra contre lui et commença à les faire tourner tous deux.

Ils disparurent avec un petit bruit léger.

* * *

Léger, mignon, rapide, sympa, de quoi patienter en attendant la suite de _Faciliter le changement_, qui arrive ce week-end, sans faute.

Comme toujours, toutes vos remarques et réactions sont les bienvenues !


End file.
